


Sad but comforted pog

by Kitkatexistskindamaybe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I need a computer damnit, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Pogtopia, Post-Festival, Tommy being sad, Wilbur isn't really there, tags are crappy on mobile, technoblade isn't good at feelings, tubbo and tommy are best friends, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatexistskindamaybe/pseuds/Kitkatexistskindamaybe
Summary: Tommy was having a shit day. But he has Tubbo.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Sad but comforted pog

Tommy had had a shit day. A really fucking shit day. It was normal at first, waking up to his small room in the ravine that they now call pogtopia. His surroundings were familiar, from his stone walls to the pistons he once got trapped under. 

Then the headache he discovered he had hit full force, probably what caused him to wake up in the first place. So Tommy begrudgingly got out of his less-than-comfy bed, making his way to the main part of the cave. There he discovered something that only made his headache worse, Wilbur. 

Ever since the festival, tensions between them had increased tenfold and most of their time now a days were spent either avoiding each other or insulting each other, usually the latter. This particular morning though Tommy chose the former to keep his sanity and headache in check. 

His day only progressively got worse as he realized they didn't have any health potions to help his borderline debilitating headache. He would have to ask Techno for some. He didn't particularly want to ask Techno... OK, he REALLY didn't want to ask Techno, but the pinkette seemed to have anything you could ever want. Tommy had no fucking clue where he kept all this stuff considering the small storage capacity in pogtopia but he had stuff not the less and Tommy's headache was getting worse by the minute. Tommy let out a hefty sigh, internally grateful that Wilbur had left the room before he could see Tommy's inner struggle about asking their pink haired comrade for help. 

It was pretty easy to find Techno for the most part, he was either in his potato farm or looking for some rare new item. Tommy desperately hoped it was the former but when he noticed the farm empty he outwardly groaned in disappointment. 

There was another way to contact Technoblade but Tommy wasn't sure it would work after their disagreement at the festival but he thought it worth a try. The British boy wasn't entirely sure how it worked but it had worked before. So Tommy simply did what Techno told him. He stood out in the downcast daylight and whispered to him self three times like a mantra: 

"I have the blade"

"I have the blade" 

"I have the blade" 

Tommy laughed at himself a little as he remembered the inside joke between him and the pig like man he considered a brother. He quickly stopped when he remembered the petrified look on Tubbo's face when that same mans crossbow was held to the small concrete cage. 

He knew it probably wouldn't work. It was crazy to think that Techno could be there it an instant by just whispering a stupid inside joke that him and his close friend had. But he was still slightly disappointed when he didn't spot the familiar pastel pink hair among the trees that surrounded the small entrance to their base. 

His bad mood only got worse when he stepped back into the ravine only to trip and fall flat on his face. Normally, Tommy would simply get back up and not dwell on his utter clumsiness, but when your day was going as bad as Tommyinnits was... 

He just wanted to cry.

To just curl up into a ball and never come out. But he knew that wasn't an option, he had a job to do, he had responsibilities to fulfil, after all he was the right hand man to the president of l'manb- Tommy stopped himself. No. No he wasn't anymore. Because that had been taken away from him, banished, disgraced, not allowed back home. 

He once again thanks the gods that the ravine was relatively empty today as a few tears rolled down his cheek. In Tommy's opinion walking and moping is better than sitting and moping, so going for a walk seemed the only thing he could do now. 

The tunnels that ran through the lands, unknown to those in manberg, were realistically empty as they normally are as Tommy trekked his way forward. Then, he heard a voice. Niki, he guessed from the high pitch. Niki's cool. That was the only thought as he made his way towards the soft voice. What found was not only Niki but Tubbo as well! 

They sat peacefully on a small couch in an alcove of the tunnel, Tubbo insisted upon having them and he couldn't have been more grateful now. Tommy felt better just from seeing his best friend even with the headache still beating at his temples. 

Completely ignoring niki, tommy made his way over to the pair, who seemed to be talking about... Bees? He didn't entirely care, tuning out their voices as he wrapped his arms around Tubbo's waist and burying his face into the soft sweater covering the back of Tubbo's shoulder. 

Relaxing as he felt Tubbo reach his hand up to card his fingers through Tommy's hair. The questioning tone in Niki's voice almost broke him, but Tubbo answered, simply assuring her that Tommy was OK and that this just happened sometimes. 

How lucky he was to have Tubbo as a best friend was the last thing on his mind before he drifted of again. 

He wasn't sure what time it is when he woke up but he only registered that instead of leaning on Tubbo he was now laying down across the couch and more importantly, a few feet away from the couch stood Technoblade. It didn't entirely through him off but what concerned him was the way Techno was standing. It was his uncomfortable stance. Slightly hunched, hands fiddling and eyes nervously watching Tommy. 

"I heard you call earlier." The pig-like man confessed "I was going to come to you but wasn't sure if you really wanted to talk to me after what happened." Tommy was shocked to say the least but his body betrayed him as more tears tracked out his face. He embraces Techno in a hug which the older awkwardly reciprocated. 

Maybe this day wasn't so shit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic on AO3. What do you think?... I've had this written for like a month but I choose to post it now... At 3:50am.. Yup


End file.
